Electric Angel
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: "— Soy un asistente personal que está diseñado para obedecer sus peticiones y ayudarle con lo que necesite, mi nombre es Nitori Aiichiro." Y luego de aquellas palabras seguidas de una brillante sonrisa, Rin entendió que su vida tendría un cambio importante.


Si, tiene el nombre de una canción de los hermanos Kagamine ( que no son tan hermanos como todo el mundo dice(?)) y realmente es una idea bastante random que se me ocurrió después de ver a mi bro jugar con Cortana, estar expuesto a un montón de ideas sobre la inteligencia artificial, recordar a un producto japonés que era como una waifu que te hacía compañía y por suupuesto la canciión que le ha dado el nombre a la fic.

Solo ahora traida hacia la OTP asdsas s2, sinceramente espero que sea del agrado del lector, como cuallquier otra de mis historias Y sin más que decir, comencemos con estás cosas.

 **Disclaimer:** Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Eternal Summer y todo aquello que se vaya agregando al paquete de la franquicia, no me pertenece, todoslos derechos de los personajes, escenarios y personalidades le pertenecen a sus autores.

 **Advertencia:** Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de toda la vida; un poco de OoC.

* * *

 **Electric Angel**

 _Querido hermano_

 _Puedo apostar todo lo que tengo únicamente para asegurar que has estado, todo este tiempo fuera de casa, en un continente completamente diferente, sumergido en la soledad. Y no te juzgo, es complicado hacer nuevos amigos cuya cultura sea exorbitantemente diferente a la propia._

 _¡Pero no más! Te envío este paquete para que estés menos solo y le saques el mejor de los provechos._

 _Por favor no pienses en mí mientras haces eso._

 _Con amor, Gou._

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho del pelimagenta, mientras sus manos estrujaban aquel pedazo de papel que había llegado en la caja color café que su roommate había recibido en la mañana por él, mientras cumplía sus horas de entrenamiento.

¿Qué podría ser lo que su hermana le había mandado en aquel paquete de no más de medio kilo desde Japón? Por la naturaleza de las palabras de la chica simplemente no podía ser algo bien intencionado, posiblemente se trataba de uno de esos regalos de broma que tanto amaba enviar su seguro autor intelectual; Nagisa Hazuki. O muy en el fondo incluso creía capaz a Haruka Nanase de hacer algo así.

Un audible suspiro rebotó por todas las paredes de su habitación, mientras se recostaba en la cama, observando detenidamente la caja de cartón que sostenía entre sus manos y ponía justo enfrente de sus narices, antes de volver a sentarse para lograr inspeccionar del todo aquel objeto.

Se trataba de un embalaje sencillo donde no había más que las notas de "Manéjese con cuidado", " frágil", sus datos como destinatario, los de la casa de su madre de remitente y todos los sellos postales desde Japón hasta Australia, tenía un aspecto saludable, como si en verdad viajar desde tan lejos no le hubiera afectado en nada, pesaba aproximadamente medio kilo, no era más alta si se comparaba con una caja de zapatos de adulto y tan ancha como apilar los libros de la saga de Harry Potter. Rin la acercó a su oído para sacudirla con algo de cuidado, notando un ligero sonido de choque, como si en verdad algo más amortiguara el golpeteo con las paredes de la caja.

Luego de percatarse que era un objeto seguro, como si el correo internacional permitiera el envío de bombas activadas de manera intercontinental sin problema alguno, se decidió por abrirlo, buscando un par de tijeras en el escritorio para hacer la tarea de retirar la cinta del paquete con mayor facilidad, sacando de aquella estorbosa caja de cartón café un empaque mucho más ligero, en una tonalidad azul eléctrico con letras de color blanco enmarcadas en un aspecto metálico donde rezaba el nombre "Electric Maiden".

En la parte frontal había una imagen de una chica sacada de algún videojuego, posiblemente, ataviada en un lindo vestido, algo corto, en color blanco, con algunos detalles en azul, rosa y negro, posando como una chica japonesa de secundaria, haciendo las mismas expresiones adorables, usaba algunos accesorios como audífonos en forma de orejas de gato y medias con figuritas, todo para darle un aspecto más lindo.

El joven le dio la vuelta al producto, dispuesto a leer aquellas palabras a las cuales casi nadie prestaba la debida atención, en espera de una buena explicación a todo aquello que parecía no comprender aún del regalo de su hermana menor.

 _La empresa TodoYama pone en sus manos lo último en inteligencia artificial. El producto contiene un holograma parecido a una chica con el que usted podrá interactuar, de igual forma tiene funciones específicas, como reloj despertador, agenda, planificador y expresa la temperatura (otras funciones, exclusivas del modelo son explicadas dentro del producto)._

 _Una asistente personal con rostro, voz y expresiones únicas que no dudará en aprender de usted._

Existían dos cosas que la descripción algo ambigua del producto crearon en la cabeza del mayor de los Matsuoka, la primera, creía que para ser una inteligencia artificial dejaba muy a la imaginación todas esas "especificaciones exclusivas" y la segunda, Gou había creído a su hermano uno de esos sujetos que no salían para nada de su habitación por décadas, cosa que solo logró que Rin juntara sus cejas con algo de mal humor, mientras continuaba leyendo las especificaciones de voltaje y otras tantas cosas que bien podrían ser interesantes si en algún momento decidiera usarlo.

Dejó salir un nuevo suspiro, mientras las tijeras cortaban la cinta de aquel empaque también, negó con la cabeza cuando sus manos sacaron un cilindro parecido a una lámpara, aunque parecía completamente vacía aun si la ponía a contraluz, notó el cable que seguramente alimentaba al producto con electricidad y enseguida buscó el instructivo, para empezar a leer de él.

Después de algunos minutos de lectura intensa se volvió a levantar de su asiento, buscando en su escritorio uno de los adaptadores para los enchufes, conectándolo al cable de aquella lámpara vacía, poniéndola sobre de su escritorio, algunos pasos de su cama, conectándolo al multicontacto, presionando aquel botón con el símbolo de encendido universal, observando como un halo de luz empezaba en el centro y se extendía, como la imagen en una televisión antigua, mostrando a un pequeño holograma estirarse y bostezar mientras abría sus ojos, para enfocar al frente, justo hacia su rostro.

—Muchas gracias por elegirme— fueron las primeras palabras que el diminuto holograma dijo, antes de hacer una reverencia profunda de agradecimiento, volviendo a su posición inicial —Mi nombre es Nitori Aiichiro, estoy aquí para ser su asistente personal, me gustaría conocer su nombre.

Una adorable sonrisa se dejó ver sobre los labios de aquel ¿Chico? Ya que la apariencia del holograma distaba mucho de la modelo inicial de aquel empaque, tenía el cabello de color gris, cortado en forma de honguito que solo lograba hacer más evidente el color de sus ojos, un azul profundo bastante bonito, su piel era completamente blanca que acentuaba muy bien la existencia de ese diminuto lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, en vez de usar un vestido lo suficiente corto, estaba ataviado en una especie de bata parecida a la que los niños de edad preescolar utilizan por uniforme, con las mangas un poco más acampanadas que la prenda original, eso sí, respetando los colores iniciales, blanca con algunos detalles en azul, rosa y negro, usaba un par de pantaloncillos cortos de color negro con franjas a los lados de color rosa y azul, zapatos y calcetines de color blanco, logrando que en conjunto se viera tan adorable como la idea principal del producto lo marcaba.

Nitori, como había dicho que era llamado, ladeo con curiosidad su cabeza al notar como la persona que tenía enfrente le miraba extrañado, haciendo un ligero sonido de duda antes de volver a repetir su línea inicial.

—Muchas gracias por elegirme, mi nombre es Nitori Aiichiro, estoy aquí para ser su asistente personal, me gustaría conocer su nombre.

Rin negó un par de veces volviendo a la realidad, una realidad un tanto extraña al tener ahora aquella lámpara con una personita en miniatura que repetía la misma frase inicial, tomó aire antes de poder contestar, con la peor de las voces que podía lograr, llena de sorpresa, algo de temor y demasiada incredulidad.

—Matsuoka Rin —respondió sin mucho ánimo, sin apartar sus orbes rojizas del niño atrapado en ese cilindro de acrílico transparente o algún material parecido, el cual asintió al escuchar el nombre del joven.

—Matsuoka Rin —repitió de manera audible, asintiendo con la cabeza— es bastante agradable conocer la voz y el nombre de mi nuevo jefe, ¡Espero ser de ayuda! —exclamó con bastante emoción el peligris, sin dejar de sonreír, mostrando una voz completamente natural, como si aquellas palabras no estuvieran programadas para salir después de dar una contestación — ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Antes de cualquier cosa el más alto tomó el instructivo buscando algún tipo de guía para comenzar a utilizar su nuevo asistente personal de escritorio, sin embargo, en aquellas escasas hojas impresas y engrapadas solo podían leerse aspectos generales y de precaución, nada que pudiera darle algún tipo de idea de que contestar.

— Soy un asistente personal que está diseñado para obedecer sus peticiones y ayudarle con lo que necesite —explicó con tranquilidad, haciendo que el pelirrojo levantara la mirada de aquel instructivo para prestarle completa atención al mini asistente— Puedo hacer peticiones básicas, por ejemplo, dar la hora, despertarle, mencionar el clima e incluso agendar diferentes citas y recordarlas, también tareas complejas como apagar las luces, hacer búsquedas por internet y llamar a la pizzería más cercana, entre algunas otras tareas.

No podía negarlo, el hecho de que el holograma se diera cuenta de la situación sin usar el comando de voz le hacía sentir la piel chinita, como si una especie de terror se ocupara de llenar todo su cuerpo, aunque intentaba no parecer absolutamente perturbado por esa idea.

—Bien, se nota lo eficiente que has sido programado— dice con un ligero tono de voz asustado, mientras dejaba el instructivo a un lado— Dime la hora.

El chico de los ojos azules hizo aparecer enfrente de él un reloj digital, con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, barriéndola al tocar el "cristal" del cilindro que le tenía enclaustrado, completamente tranquilo antes de levantar la voz.

—Son las 00:43, tiempo del este de Australia— Y luego de eso, desapareció el reloj, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Bien, debo de levantarme dentro de 5 horas ¿Puedo confiarte el que me despiertes?

Los redondos ojos del asistente se abrieron en sorpresa y su rostro mostraba completa felicidad al escuchar aquella pregunta, pues era la primera de las peticiones que tenía, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza, mientras entrelazaba sus manos y las juntaba a su pecho, sin perder la sonrisa que apareció sobre de sus labios.

— Alarma programada para las 5:43 hrs del día Jueves— una voz un tanto más sistemática salió del niño, que contrastaba completamente con aquellos movimientos tan naturales y calmados que hacía, incluso con el movimiento de su boca, cosa que le hacía caer en cuenta que no era más que una máquina bien diseñada y programada para servir, que no había nada peligroso en aquel chiquillo que solo era el trabajo digital de un montón de artistas para lograrlo y que posiblemente había miles como él, el mismo modelo, las mismas ropas y la misma voz emocionada.

Nada fuera de todos esos inventos excéntricos nacidos en Japón.

Rin solo asintió ante la confirmación de su alarma, dejando las cajas cerca del cesto de basura, apagó las luces y se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda al asistente, pues emanaba demasiada luz una vez ya en la oscuridad, cosa que no mejoró mucho aun cuando el holograma del niño de cabello gris parecía dormido, logrando únicamente ser tapado con una playera, para aminorar aquel brillo molesto.

o-o-o-o-o-o

—Son las 5:43, es hora de levantarse…— una voz suave se escuchaba por encima de los sueños de Rin, mientras un par de manos tibias tocaban su brazo, moviéndolo de atrás hacia adelante para lograr llamar su atención, la misma frase se repitió hasta que cambió el minuto— Son las 5:44, Matsuoka-senpai, es hora de levantarse…

El dueño de aquel apellido solo logró juntar las cejas con algo de disgusto, mientras murmuraba un pesado y muy torpe "ahí voy" abriendo con dificultad los ojos, notando un par de orbes color azul que le miraban con curiosidad, mientras le movía aun y repetía un par de veces más esa frase célebre.

Apenas el más alto pudo enfocar a la perfección y más o menos comprendía lo que sucedía dio un brinco fuera de la cama, evitando gritar para no despertar al sujeto con el que compartía renta del lugar, mirando con bastante temor al chico de las mismas características que su holograma, únicamente que un montón de veces mucho más grande, el cual estaba hincado sobre la cama, observando al asustado japonés que parecía más aterrado apenas quitó la playera para comprender que no habitaba nada dentro del cilindro, a pesar de estar completamente prendido.

—Buenos días…

— ¡Nada de buenos días! ¡¿Qué clase de broma macabra es esta?! ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! Llamaré a la policía. —exclamó bastante rápido mientras observaba el rostro extrañado del sujeto de cabello gris que sobre su cama se encontraba.

— El número de la policía es 131 444 ¿Quiere que haga la llamada por usted? —mencionó con tranquilidad, mientras llevaba una de sus manitas a uno de esos audífonos que tenía puestos dándole un par de vueltas al mismo, aunque no fueran en forma de oreas de gatito.

— ¡No llames a ningún lado! ¿Por… ¿Por qué no estás en tu cilindro y mides casi 1000 veces más de lo que recuerdo? —si se estaba volviendo loco por lo menos deseaba tener una respuesta en esa locura.

—Sólo estaré ahí cuando necesite energía, por eso no es recomendable que desconecte el cilindro aunque puedo configurar el ahorro de energía del mismo para evitar grandes cuentas de electricidad y… no lo sé, estoy programado para hacer estas cosas, el número de atención a clientes se encuentra en el reverso del instructivo por si quiere que un asesor… —su discurso fue interrumpido por un dedo del más alto en sus labios, labios que eran tan suaves y cálidos como los de cualquier otro humano con alma y respiración.

—No llames a nadie, no necesito explicaciones ¿entendido? Ahora, debo de irme a entrenar, no salgas de esta habitación y evita hacer todo el ruido posible, regresaré pasando el medio día… estarás completamente solo, no hagas nada que te ponga en riesgo, aunque no creo que exista algo así, además no sé qué demonios eres…

— ¡Soy un asistente personal que está…— de cuenta nueva el dedo sobre de sus labios lo hizo callar, seguido de un "lo sé, lo sé" que solo hicieron sonreír al peligris — Me quedan claras sus órdenes, pero puedo tener la comida lista cuando usted regrese y … también puedo encargarme de animales, en caso que tenga.

— Nada de eso, no te acerques al agua ni intentes hacer nada, solo espérame aquí, tengo libros o duerme todo ese tiempo, dibuja, ¡yo que sé!, haz cosas de asistente personal sin jefe ¿correcto?

Para Nitori aquello eran ordenes específicas, pero la frase "haz cosas de asistente personal sin jefe" también representaba una orden más. Asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en la cama mientras observaba el vaivén del mayor para arreglarse antes de salir, casi una hora después, hacia sus actividades diarias, dejando al holograma no holograma completamente a sus anchas en ese sitio, dispuesto a obedecer a lo que había pedido su jefe.

* * *

 _¿Te gustó? ¿Si? ¿No? Dejalo en los reviews por favor. Tú, yo, haciendo de esta historia algo bastante lindo y agradable, no sé, piensalo 7u7r_


End file.
